


Гусейнбала Мираламов. Одинокий дом в лесу

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Переводы прозы/Prose translations [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)
Series: Переводы прозы/Prose translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080758





	Гусейнбала Мираламов. Одинокий дом в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)

«Виллис» углублялся в лес, петляя по извилистым тропинкам, и все находящиеся в машине, в особенности я, восхищенно осматривались по сторонам. Древние дубы, грабы, железное дерево, чинары, орешник и еще какие-то гигантские белоствольные деревья словно бы держали на своих плечах небо.  
  
Я сказал:  
  
\- Будь моя воля, я облазил бы весь этот лес, пядь за пядью, пронумеровал бы каждое дерево, и на каждом указал бы его возраст – чтобы никто не смел к нему прикасаться. Ведь, возможно, многие из них хранят память тысячелетий…  
  
Начальник орготдела райкома, широколицый Башир, засмеялся:  
  
\- Хочешь, назначим тебя лесником? Вот и займешься этим.  
  
\- Пойду с удовольствием, - ответил я. – Аромат леса стоит всего остального. Вот посмотри – если сейчас, днем, здесь темно, каково же тут ночью?  
  
Начальник отдела сельского хозяйства Хабиб спросил:  
  
\- А ты видал ее, темноту? - И, заметив удивление на моем лице, добавил: - Нет, я не о той, обычной темноте. Я про тот полный мрак, при котором у человека коленки трясутся.  
  
\- Ну да, – отозвался я, – хотел бы я посмотреть на такой мрак.  
  
\- Не надо, – вмешался в разговор водитель. – Такие люди, как вы, той темноты пугаются. Нервы не выдерживают. К такой тьме надо привыкать постепенно. Если внезапно там очутишься – пожалуй, и спятить недолго.  
  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
  
\- Ха-ха! – снова захохотал Башир. – Халык ведь у нас доктор.  
  
\- Доктор, останови, ради Аллаха, я хочу взглянуть вон на то дерево! – И я, выйдя из машины, залюбовался двумя экземплярами железного дерева, которые переплелись друг с другом. – Башир, взгляни-ка сюда – у них даже ветви проросли друг сквозь друга! Не срослись, а именно переплелись. Как же это получается, а?  
  
\- Да видел я это много раз! Такое свойство из всех деревьев на свете есть только у железного дерева. Ладно тебе, садись, да поехали уже, а то опаздываем.  
  
Через некоторое время вокруг показались бессчетные ряды ульев. И вот уже хозяин дома – невысокого роста человек – прикрикнув на собаку, выходит нам навстречу. Поздоровавшись со всеми, он примолвил:  
  
\- Добро пожаловать!  
  
Мальчишки, сыновья хозяина, спустили с чердака стол и стулья. Поочередно умывшись с дороги, мы уселись во дворе. Я жадно разглядывал все кругом.  
  
\- Стало быть, живете здесь, в лесной глуши, совсем одни? И не боитесь?  
  
\- А кого бояться-то? – Хозяин стал расставлять на столе тарелки с фруктами.  
  
\- Как кого – зверей!  
  
\- Эх, да какое тут зверье? Все поубегало, попряталось. Только вон шакалов да лис полно.  
  
\- А волков?  
  
\- Нету. Зимою, в снегопад, еще можно кой-где увидать, а весной и летом – ищи-свищи их.  
  
\- И все же так вот жить одним в лесу – это, честное слово, геройство.  
  
Во дворе развели огонь, стали готовит шашлык. Я отломил огромный кусок сот с медом, засунул в рот:  
  
\- Пях-пях…  
  
И тут горло ожгло так, что я закашлялся!  
  
\- Ешь понемногу, – со знанием дела посоветовал Башир. – Проглоти ложку гатыка – пройдет. Это тебе не какой-нибудь там базарный мед…  
  
Потянул холодный ветерок. Мы наслаждались, потягивая чешское пиво. К еде приступили вразброд. Каждый заказывал себе, какой хотел, кусок из бараньей туши, что висела во дворе. Попросив вертел ребрышек и вертел печенки, я поглядел на хозяина и его высокорослую жену. Они выказывали нам искреннее гостеприимство. У Гасыма, несмотря на его достаточно молодой возраст, было уже пятеро детей – три девочки и два мальчика. Чувствовалось, что именно они выполняют всю подсобную работу. Покончив с обедом, я поднялся и сказал:  
  
\- Гасым, я пойду отдохну.  
  
Тот незамедлительно вскочил:  
  
\- Муаллим, постель готова.  
  
\- А как же чай? – спросил Башир.  
  
\- И чай готов, Башир муаллим.  
  
\- Тогда подавай.  
  
Я присоединился к нему.  
  
\- И сам приходи – побеседуем.  
  
\- Слушаюсь.  
  
Вкруг дома гулял легкий ветерок. Подложив под голову подушку-мутаку, я, попивая чай с молодым медом, спросил:  
  
\- Гасым, а тут в реке рыба водится?  
  
\- Водилась, да теперь ее совсем мало стало. А когда-то было полным-полно. Раз как-то, еще подростком, проходил я по берегу реки. А за два дня до того был сель и все кругом размыл. Когда он схлынул, по берегу остались маленькие озерца. Вот, иду я, и что же вижу? Фу ты ну ты, ну и огромная же рыба! Осталась тут, не может добраться до реки. Я подступился к ней было, хотел поймать, а она – бац! Влепила мне по физиономии. Клянусь вам, муаллим – в жизни я таких пощечин не получал! Сознание потерял, упал. В себя пришел часа через три-четыре. Поднялся, гляжу – она еще там, в озерце. Лосось, оказывается. Клянусь своей жизнью, в нем было самое меньшее два пуда! Ну, я посмотрел – просто так не подступишься. Схватил огромный камень и двинул что было сил – раскровенил рыбе голову. Верите ли, потом в пиджак ее завернул – и то еле до дому доволок.  
  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Я разглядывал гигантские купола деревьев, сквозь которые лишь кое-где робко просвечивало небо.  
  
\- Гасым, ты ночью в лес выходил?  
  
\- Да сколько раз! Коровы наши частенько задерживаются в лесу, и тогда приходится идти разыскивать. Вот как-то раз не вернулась корова. Сколько ее дети не искали, не смогли найти. Нечего делать, пришлось самому идти. Полночь хоть и лунная, но все равно темно – хоть глаз выколи. Пошел я к реке – думаю, может, животина пришла сюда напиться, да так и заснула на берегу. Луна сияет… А я так умотался от ходьбы, что засыпаю прямо на ногах. Вдруг слышу – до чего же чудно поет Зейнаб ханым!  
  
\- Какая там Зейнаб – в полночь да в лесу? – поразился я.  
  
\- Клянусь душою, так пела – заслушаешься! Понял я, что это наваждение. Залепил самому себе затрещину, и только тогда еле-еле очнулся. Еще немного прошел, гляжу – надо же, Гусейнали! Стоит на поляне и на меня смотрит. Подошел я, спросил у него, что это он тут делает. «Корову ищу», – отвечает. Я ему рассказал, что тоже из-за коровы по лесу блуждаю. Он спрашивает: «Спички есть?» Я отвечаю: «Будто не знаешь, что я некурящий!» Ну, распрощались, разошлись. На следующий день встречаю Гусейнали перед лавкой, спрашиваю: «Ну что, нашел свою корову?» Мужик на меня уставился: «Какую еще корову?» «Ну, как – не ты, что ли, ночью корову разыскивал? Мы с тобой еще беседовали…» «Я? – Гусейнали удивленно поглядел мне в лицо. – Гасым, да я вот уже месяц как не выходил ночью в лес! Тебе, должно быть, привиделось».  
  
\- Он правду говорил? – спросил я у Гасыма.  
  
\- Конечно! А я, вернувшись тогда домой, где-то с час бредил да заговаривался наяву. С табуреткой подрался…  
  
\- С чего вдруг?  
  
\- Решил, что это вор к нам забрался. Наконец, жена видит – дело плохо, выстрелила разок из ружья – я и пришел в себя.  
  
Под речи Гасыма я начал медленно погружаться в дремоту. Из-под слипающихся век я разглядывал смуглое тонкое лицо Гасыма, его острые глаза.  
  
\- Рассказывай, рассказывай, – сказал я. – Гасым, ты что же, не пугался никогда по-настоящему?  
  
\- Раз было. Как-то темной, безлунной ночью шел я из деревни, и услышал крик из Воробьиной балки. Я в леших-кикимор да в джиннов не верю. И что такое страх, до той поры не знал. Но только от того рева – клянусь вам, муаллим, Хазрет Аббасом! – у меня волосы на голове зашевелились. К тому же ревело совсем близко. Хорошо хоть, я верхом был – остановился и стал соображать, что бы это мог быть за крик, что за зверь может такой звук издавать. А сам уже руками-ногами не владею от страха… И вдруг вспомнил – ведь это кабан! Ну и жуткий же голос у поганой твари…  
  
Гасым все говорил и говорил, но под храп Башира и меня разобрал сон. Не знаю, сколько я спал. Проснулся внезапно, от шума голосов – застолье началось по новой. Но я не был настроен на это, и стал любоваться окрестностями. Всюду – деревья, в глубине лесов, на каждом шагу – родники. Чистый воздух, орешник кругом… Я представил себя на месте Гасыма. Вспомнил, что боюсь темноты. Мне нелегко даже по двору пройти в полночь, хоть и знаю, что вокруг нет ничего страшного. А тут и электричества-то нет. Смог бы я жить вот так, год за годом, без света, без электричества, без радио и телевизора? Хотя как знать, может, и смог бы. Голос Башира вернул меня к реальности.  
  
\- Я смотрю, тебе Гасымов двор не на шутку приглянулся. Хочешь, построим и тебе здесь дом?  
  
Улыбнувшись, я поднялся, умылся и спросил у Гасыма чаю.  
  
\- Только что заварил, прямо из самовара.  
  
Вновь отломив большой кусок медовых сот, я с аппетитом чаевничал, и пил уже третий стакан, когда Башир с возгласом:  
  
«Ах, черт тебя возьми, а у тебя губа не дура!» – присоединился ко мне.  
  
За все время пребывания здесь я не услышал ни единого словечка ни от жены Гасыма, ни от его сыновей и дочерей. Эти люди были сродни окружавшим их деревьям, кустам, самой природе. Все распоряжения главы семьи они выполняли безмолвно. Должно быть, именно такими были люди в далекой древности. Мне вспомнились фильмы, повествующие о тех временах. Каждое племя вполне обходилось всего лишь несколькими односложными словами. Продвигаясь вперед, человечество стало излишне говорливым...  
  
Немного погодя «Виллис» снова петлял между кустов и веток деревьев. Распрощавшись с Гасымом и его домашними, мы не без некоторой зависти расстались с этим семейством, живущим в дремучем лесу…


End file.
